The 2340 Presidential Election
The 2340 Presidential Election was a major election within the Federated States. It was the second full election. Background The Federated States was formed by the merger of the League and the Hansa in 2333. President Pierce Colby had finished out his 5 year term (as he had been elected as President of the League) and he had been named President of the Federated States. The 2335 election would be the first time the Federated States would vote on a new President. The 2333 Constitutional Agreement for the Federated States agreed that the Executive Committee, formed out of representative governors, Senators and other persons of interest, would have the right to vet the list of candidates to a final two. This was criticized as un-democratic by some. The 2335 election saw the old system deliver a Federalist (Vice President Kinnick) and an Independent. The system was heavily criticized for delivering this result, as well as two candidates with very similar issue profiles. In 2336 it was agreed that the system would be modified and that the new two ballot system would be set up. The New Electoral System The new system, as proposed originally as part of the Future Governments Project, would be that the candidates for President would face two ballots. If no candidate won 50% or more of the 1st ballot, then the two candidates with the most support would go forward to the second ballot. Candidates The Federalist Party initially looked like it would be behind Vice President Altus Kinnick. The Vice President announced nearly a year out from the end of his first term that he would seek a second term. However reports began to come out that he may face opposition for the Federalist nomination. Governor Soren Ocampo was expected to oppose Kinnick at the convention. The AIS got firmly behind Governor Jon Ramirez. The Governor of St Lawrence was confirmed before the convention and the AIS, considered the favorite for the Presidency. Governor Ramirez named Senator Jayne Tighe as his VP nominee. The Universal Party also quickly nominated Senator and former Union boss Mohamed Hajesh as their Presidential nominee. Hajesh named Senator Jonas de Bruyne as his VP nominee. The Wellfield Alliance announced that Senator Wilson Woods would be their nominee for President. However polling showed that the Wellfield Alliance (and the Universal Party too) had little chance of winning the Presidency. The TPE nominated veteran Senator Shenn Axxelson. The tough, intelligent Senator and former marine was nominated by the TPE. Most polls showed the TPE had little chance of winning the Presidency. The shockwaves came when President Altus Kinnick announced he would not seek a second term. Vague rumors of health issues came out of his administration. But all eyes were on the Federalist convention to see who would be named as VP under Vice President Braer McQaid (now the Federalist nominee) and what Kinnick would say to the Federalists. The Federalist convention was a vibrant, contreversial affair. The McQaid camp managed to make a deal with Governor Soren Ocampo, who agreed to sit in the VP slot. This shock announcement saw Prime Minister Harminder Mosier announce that she would seek the Presidency as the Progressive Union's nominee in 2340. She made the surprise announcement that MIT professor and former child prodigy Dr Raelyn Starck would be her nominee for Vice President. The First Ballot Ahead of the first ballot, the so called "lower three" Parties all made deals with the top two to drop out, endorse and support them for the Presidency. Senator Shen Axxelson dropped out and endorsed the AIS in return for the offer of a cabinet spot. Word has it that there had been talk of a possible fusion ticket but resistance within the AIS saw that idea come to naught The Universal Party offered to drop out and support the Federalists. Senator Jonas de Bruyne was promised the role of Colonial Secretary. The Wellfield Alliance made a hard bargain and former Secretary of Defence Kya Valane was offered a cabinet post too. The Progressive Union rejected the offer to drop out and went into the first ballot. The initial polling saw the AIS ahead. However as the colonial vote came in, there was a late surge for the Progressive Union. However the well funded Federalist Party came out on top in the first ballot. Federalists - 35% AIS -32% Progressive Union - 29% The Final Two Ahead of the final run off between the AIS and the Federalists, the Progressive Union was courted heavily by both sides. The Federalists were able to get the support of the Progressive Union hierarchy, though many of the rank and file said they would simply not vote at all. The Result The final votes came in, showing a close election. However, thanks in a large part to a better funded and organized campaign, the Federalists won the 2340 election. McQaid / Ocampo - 48% Ramirez / Tigh - 45% The New Administration Taking office in May of .2340, Vice President McQaid was confirmed as the new President of the Federated States. Vice President Soren Ocampo was sworn in and word had it that he was offered a wide ranging brief as Vice President. Davenport Lee, President McQaid's long time Chief of Staff as VP, was confirmed as the new Presidential Chief of Staff. Senator Byran Sorrell was confirmed as Secretary of State. Up and coming Federalists Taylor Rishi (Secretary of Defence) and Maya Abbott (Attorney General) were both confirmed to senior cabinet posts. The office of Treasury Secretary went to former Federal Bank chairman Dr Sulize Maliwa. The role of Director of FSI went to former Secretary of Defence Kya Valane. President McQaid made it clear that his administration would be trying to repair the damage done in the corporate wars. Previous election -2335 League Presidential Election Next election -2345 Federated States Presidential election